Ulquihime ? !
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: Quand Inoue se retrouve enfermée au Hueco Mondo, c’est une explosion de révélation et d'émotion pour Ulquiorra. Série d’OS Ulquihime, pudique et romantique. Os XII : Parce que pour dire je t'aime, ils ont nuls. Besoin d'aide ?
1. Contact

**Un contact humain. **

Inoue se tenait devant la seule et unique fenêtre que possédait la pièce. Cette fenêtre était nichée quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle, la laissant à peine percevoir un morceau du ciel sinistre de ce monde. La lune formait un croissant semblable à la lame d'une fauche affutée. Resplendissante, elle éclairait le visage tourmenté de la rousse. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée à ce même endroit, figée dans la même position ? Combien de temps avait-elle attendu qu'un bruit fracassant surgisse et qu'apparaisse devant elle ses amis, venus la délivrer de sa prison ? Sûrement trop de fois et trop longtemps.

Elle en avait marre. Même si elle n'était point torturée, même si elle n'était point maltraitée, elle en avait assez. Prisonnière de ces quarte murs, avec un plafond aussi haut que celui d'une église elle n'avait aucun échappatoire. Condamnée à attendre qu'Aizen l'appel pour enfin avoir l'occasion de sortir d'ici. Elle s'était résignée il y a longtemps et elle s'était promise que quand elle sortirait, elle aurait détruit la source des problèmes de ses amis shinigamis. Mais elle commençait sérieusement à douter. Elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait sentir le vent sur sa peau et pourvoir admirer l'infinité noirceur de cet étrange ciel de l'extérieur de sa cellule. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle avait souvent pleuré pour les autres. Et si pour une fois elle pleurait pour elle ?

Le flux de ses pensées fut interrompu quand elle entendit le grincement des deux immenses portes de la pièce s'ouvrir. Un Arrancar à l'apparence mortuaire se faufila. Elle savait déjà qui s'était bien avant de pouvoir le distinguer clairement. Il entrait toujours sans s'annoncer et puis la simple nuance de son reiatsu si particulier lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de son 'protecteur'. Elle put enfin apercevoir clairement l'homme. Il était vêtu d'un accoutrement quasi identique au sien. Ses grands yeux verts étaient d'une puissance étonnante et quelle tristesse dans ses yeux ! Deux marques fine et linéaire étaient inscrites sur ses joues, allant de ses yeux jusqu'à sa mâchoire inférieure.

Il tenait à la main un plateau sur lequel était placée une assiette de pâtes. Inoue sourit malgré elle.

- Ulquiorra… Et si pour une fois vous frappiez à la porte ?

- Je vous ai apportez à manger. Lui répondit-il laissant sa question sans réponse. Il posa le plateau sur la petite table. Impassible, il sonda la jeune fille qui contrairement à son habitude ne l'avait pas remercié, ce quelque chose qui indiquait habituellement à l'Arrancar que tout allait bien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce visage, vous serais-vous blessée ? Lui demanda simplement l'homme aux yeux vert.

- Non. Elle baissa la tête, joignant ses mains au niveau des genoux.

- Femme. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle sursauta et leva son visage triste se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Et céda.

- Ulquiorra… Se plaignit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui ouvrant ses bras devant elle. Ulquiorra posa automatiquement une main sur son katana, pur mesure de sécurité devant l'étrange attitude de la jeune fille. Mais sa main redescendit le long de son akama presque immédiatement. La jeune fille l'enlaça lentement, demandant son accord pour ce câlin surprise. L'Arrancar ne manifestant aucun comportement agressif, elle se permit d'arriver au bout de son geste, collant sa tête contre le torse de son gardien. Elle commença alors à renifler. Seule. Elle était si seule. Et la seule personne qui lui tenait compagnie était celle qui l'avait arraché à ses amis. Mais tant pis, elle préférait cela.

Elle prononça le nom d'Ulquiorra, lui demandant un geste de réconfort comme un chat qui se frotte aux pieds de son maitre. Elle n'eu pas à le répéter. Devant une telle détresse, il jugea bon d'intervenir. Il posa alors timidement sa main sur le dos de la rousse puis sa deuxième. Il ne la serait pas, il n'avait fait que poser ses mains sur la jeune fille mais ce geste la rassura profondément. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de renforcer ses pleurs. Ulquiorra su d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait pour la première fois face à une telle situation. Il tapota légèrement le dos de la demoiselle, fermant ses yeux profitant lui aussi de ce contact chaux et doux. Cette scène ne changerait en rien leur rapport mais ils se sentiraient tout les deux moins seuls. Peut-être.

Après tout un Arrancar n'a-t-il pas le droit lui aussi d'avoir un rapport humain avec une autre personne ? Personne ne lui avait interdit alors... Pourquoi pas?

-O-

_Note de l'auteur :_ Voila ma première fiction Ulquihime. Je suis tombée littéralement amoureuse de ce couple. Si particulier, original et surtout improbable, comment aurais-je pu résister ? Je me le demande ! Alors voilà j'espère que ce petit bout de texte vous a plu.

Et fans de ce couple n'hésitez pas à écrire car en France nous manquons cruellement de fic relatant les aventures de ce couple ! Courage !

Reviews (S'il vous plaît) ?

**Note pour toi de la super correctrice (xD) : J'aime ta fic . Je suis pas fan d'Ulquihime à la base, mais je les verrais quand même bien ensemble… Et puis Ulquiorra quoi *_***

_Ps : Un grand merci à l'auteur Ereenu, qui a corrigé tous mes chapitres ! Merci beaucoup !_


	2. Nous chantons pour paraitre heureux

**Nous chantons pour paraître heureux.**

'Hé ! Ulquiorra ! Je crois que cette fille a pété un câble à force te voir ta face tout les jours !' Se moqua le N°6 de l'Espada.

Ulquiorra se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant et il reprit sa route d'un pas vif vers la chambre de la prisonnière. Quand il arriva devant, effectivement il se demanda ce que cette pauvre humaine fabriquait. De là où il était, il entendait la jeune fille chantonner gaiement des paroles absurdes qui frôlaient l'hérésie. Il y avait sérieusement de quoi s'inquiéter ! Il entra, bien décidé à mettre fin à ce cirque.

'Un babouin a volé mon sac à main et je crois que ce matin j'ai oubliée d'acheter du pain ! Une fourmi m'a piqué hier et …'

'Femme ! Silence !'

La femme en question leva ses yeux gris sur l'Arrancar avec un air mécontent.

'Je n'ai le droit de rien faire ici !'

'Ceci n'est pas une colonie de vacances, tu es une otage, une otage qui se plie aux ordres.' Lui rappela le numéro 4.

'Se sont les ordres d'Aizen-sama ? Que j'arrête de chanter ?'

'Non, ce sont les miens.'

'Je n'obéis qu'à Aizen-sama' Annonça-t-elle pour contredire l'autre.

'Je t'ordonne d'arrêter' Reprit-il.

Elle baissa la tête, cela ne servait à rien de contredire Ulquiorra. Néanmoins son petit délire avait intrigué l'Arrancar et il décida d'en savoir plus.

'A quoi cela sert-il de chanter ?'

Inoue le regarda un peu surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'intéresserait à ça.

'On chante quand on est heureux, on manifeste sa joie !' Lui répondit-elle tout sourire.

'Quels prétextes as-tu pour être heureuse ? N'es-tu pas enfermée, prisonnière d'ennemis qui veulent détruire ta ville et tuer tes amis ?'

'Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça ! Il faut plutôt dire que si j'agis comme si j'étais heureuse, j'aurais peut-être l'impression de l'être.'

La logique tourmentée de la rousse lui fit une drôle d'impression. Simuler un sentiment heureux pour se convaincre de l'être. Il fallait vraiment être accablé par la peine ou tout ce qui était douloureux pour en arriver là. Inoue arborait une mine triste et désolée. Ulquiorra ne voulait pas que son maitre la trouve dans cet état. Il devait faire quelque chose.

'Comment puis-je t'aider à être plus heureuse ?'

'Libère-moi.' Essaya Inoue sachant pertinemment qu'il ne prendrait pas au sérieux sa requête.

'Est-ce tout ?'

'Tu pourrais… chanter avec moi ?' Soumit-elle

Il la regarda de ses grands yeux. Lui ? Chanter, quelle idée ridicule ! Bien digne d'une humaine ! Il tourna les talons, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps dans ses futilités. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose pour s'occuper. Elle trouvait toujours.

'Poule mouillée !' Lui cria-t-elle. Il s'arrêta, glissa les mains dans son akama et la regarda –comme un bad boy XD!-. Puis il tourna à nouveau ses talons.

'Poule mouillée !' Répéta-t-elle

Il s'arrêta encore, puis repartit une seconde après.

'Poule mouillée !' Reprit-elle alors qu'il avait déjà traversé sa porte, celle-ci se refermant et elle soupira de désespoir.

Enfin sortit, il se figea dans l'immense couloir de marbre blanc. Personne en vue. Même l'Espada N° 6 était partit. Il ressentait un sentiment désagréable au fond de sa gorge. Il ne devait pas la laisser dans cet état. Il soupira jusqu'à s'en fendre l'âme puis il frappa à la porte sans l'ouvrir. Inoue alla à sa rencontre et colla ses oreilles à celle-ci.

'Un babouin …a volé mon sac à main …et je crois que ce matin j'ai oubliée… d'acheter du pain…' dit-il honteux. Il avait osé. Tout ca pour elle. Il était devenu… Et puis merde. Il n'y avait personne ici. Pour la première fois il allait faire autre chose que porter son habituel masque vide d'émotion.

De l'autre coté de la porte Inoue avait recommencé à chantonner.

'Un babouin a volé mon sac à main…' Commença-t-elle.

'Et je crois que ce matin j'ai oubliée d'acheter du pain…'

'Un babouin a volé mon sac à main et je crois que ce matin j'ai oubliée d'acheter du pain !'

'Un babouin a volé mon sac à main et je crois que ce matin j'ai oubliée d'acheter du pain…'

Elle rigola. Et lui, il enfouit plus profondément encore ses mains dans son habit, sentant une nouvelle chaleur sur ses joues ; Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti au paravent. Elle avait raison. Jouer à celui qui est heureux rend plus joyeux l'homme qui simule. Un jour peut-être serait-il vraiment heureux. Peut-être quand il aura éliminé l'ennemi de ses propres mains ? Peut-être quand il aura rayé Karakura de la surface ? Qui sait… Mais si un jour cela arrive alors il chantonnera.

Mais en attendant… Il camoufla autant qu'il peut sa nouvelle émotion, regagnant son sang froid pour retrouver ses lèvres de nouveau neutre et son regard naturellement sinistre. Enfin redevenu lui même il s'en alla. Laissant Inoue écouter l'écho de ses pas tapant le marbre blanc du sol, l'oreille toujours collée à la porte.

-O-

_Note de l'auteur :_ Hihi ! Je ne sais comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre mais moi en l'écrivant je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire… Je n'y suis pour rien ca m'es venu comme ca oO Alors pas frapper moun ! J'essaye toujours de faire paraître Ulquiorra insensible mais ce n'est pas de la tarte... Surtout avec ce genre de sujet !

-J'ai écris ces 2 chapitres en une seule journée J'ai droit à une petite récompense non ?-

Dites-moi vos impressions ! Merci à Eeeenu pour la correction !

**Note de la correctrice : Alors là, je suis écroulée en imaginant Ulquiorra chanter xD Fallait oser… Jamais un truc pareil me serait passé par la tête xD Quelle imagination !**


	3. Femme, je vous aimAIIIE !

**_One shoot N#3 (Comédie)_**

'_Ulquiorra-kun… Je vous aime' _

_Inoue se tenait sur sa petite table. Ulquiorra était assis en face d'elle en train de manger tranquillement l'assiette de pâtes d'Inoue (Oui, vous avez bien lu xD). Il lâcha brusquement sa fourchette en regardant la rousse d'un air déconfit. _

_'Quoi ?'_

_'Je vous aime, Ulquiorra-kun'_

_'Je-je le savais ! Je n'aurais jamais du vous laissez ingurgiter ces saucisses au soja avec cette sauce au fromage !!'_

_'Hein ? Non je viens de dire que-'_

'_Je sais ce que vous venez de dire !! Si Aizen-sama apprend que vous êtes devenue folle je vais perdre mes deux bras !!' _

'_Mais Ulquiorra-kun je vous-'_

'_Ne dite plus rien, allongez-vous et reposez-vous il n'est peut-être pas trop tard…'_

_Il sortit de la pièce en courant._

'_ULQUIORRA-KUN !!'_

Inoue ouvrit ses yeux dans un sursaut. Une goutte de sueur perla son visage. Une horrible envie de pleurer se manifesta en elle.

'Ulquiorra-kun…'

'Oui ?'

Elle sursauta de nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers la petite table et y trouva Ulquiorra assit, la regardant. Elle s'enfonça dans ses draps blancs.

'Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle

'L'heure du déjeuner'

'…'

Elle se leva et s'assit en face du 4ème Espada.

'Ulquiorra-kun…' Elle le sonda pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux émeraude l'intimidaient grandement.

'M'appréciez-vous ? Je veux dire…'

'Femme. Jai beaucoup réfléchit et je suis en mesure de dire…'

Il se leva et se mit à genoux devant Inoue.

'Femme, je vous aime'

'GAAAH !!'

Inoue tomba à la renverse. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais bon dieu ! Ca lui avait fait un choc !

'Qu-quoi ?!'

'Jai dit que je vous aimais, je suis amou-mphh !'

Inoue enfonça un thermomètre sortit de nulle part dans la bouche du pauvre Arrancar.

'Bizarre vous n'avez pas de fièvre…'

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

'C'est pas normal ! Je devrais aller chercher un médecin… Vous vous sentez comment Ulquiorra-kun ?'

'Jme sheens amoureuux pourchoii ?'

'Restez là, je vais chercher l'Arrancar aux cheveux rose ! Tenez bon !'

Elle arriva 10 minutes plus tard avec l'Arrancar en question.

'Vous dites qu'il se conduit bizarrement ?'

'Oui, j'ai peur qu'il soit malade…'

Le grand mince s'avança vers Ulquiorra. Celui-ci, pas très confiant, n'eut même pas le temps de protester que l'autre l'inspectait déjà de fond en comble. Puis, il le déshabilla. Il le fit si vite que c'était à se demander s'il en était à sa première fois... L'idée qu'Inoue le voit nu ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Finalement il se retourna vers Inoue qui essuyait un filet de bave de sa bouche.

'Alors ?' S'enquit-elle

'Alors, je n'ai rien remarqué.'

'Ca veut dire qu'il na rien ?' Demanda-t-elle se souvenant des paroles du pseudo délire de son amoureux.

'Je suis si soulagée !!'

'Attendez, je n'ai jamais dis qu'il n'avait rien. Juste que de l'extérieur on ne remarque aucun changement.'

La joie de la rousse retombât aussi vite quelle était venue.

'Hooo…'

Elle sauta au cou d'Ulquiorra pour le réconforter. Il la rattrapa tant bien que mal.

'Ulquiorra-kun… sniif, sniif…'

'Inoue je vous assure que-Aiiiie !!'

Inoue avait brusquement tournée la tête vers l'Arrancar aux cheveux rose pour lui poser une question. Mais la demoiselle n'avait pas fait attention et ses longs cheveux avaient fouettés le visage d'Ulquiorra.

'Ulquiorra-kun ?'

'Mes yeux !!'

Elle essaya de se libérer de l'emprise d'Ulquiorra mais, dans sa grande maladresse elle écrasa les petits orteils de son bien aimé…

'HAAAA !!'

'Il souffre !! Faites quelque chose !'

'Pour nous les Arrancars, afin de nous soulagés on se donne des coups dans l'entrejambe.' Affirma le scientifique d'un air sérieux.

'Nyaa ??'

'Si, si je vous assure.'

'Ok ! Gomen nasai Ulquiorra-kun !!' S'excusa-t-elle en lui donnant un violant coup de pied.

'**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!'**

'Ha zut, je crois qu'on doit se tirer la lobe de l'oreille gauche en faite…' Ajouta le scientifique en glissant ses lunettes en haut de son nez.

'Hein ?! Ul-Ulquiorra-kun…'

Mais la douleur était trop grande et l'homme impassible se plia en deux, hurlant sa douleur. Il tituba dans la pièce en tenant sa partie sensible. Il heurta la table de la salle à manger et tomba derrière celle-ci. Manque de bol, il fit tomber en même temps que lui le couteau a viande… qui se logea dans son estomac. Nouveau cri de douleur puis plus rien. Les deux autres coururent voir ce qui s'était passé.

'Oh mon dieu !!' cria Inoue

'C'est terrible, la douleur était si grande qu'il a mit fin à ses jours !'

Le numéro 4 avait posé ses mains sur le manche afin de déloger le poignard néanmoins, il était mort avant d'avoir achervé son action. Dommage, il n'était plus là pour remédier au quiproquo.

_-O- _

Inoue était inconsolable. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer tandis que le médecin restait immobile.

'J'aurais tellement voulue qu'il n'ai rien !! Bouuuuuh !! Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait !!'

'Je suis navré…'

'Qui va me garder maintenant ? Ulquiooraaa-kuuun !! Sniif !'

'Noitora ou Grimojow je suppose'

'Ha non ! Noitora me fais peur ! Par contre, Grim… Un peu violent mais il est beau gosse...'

'Hmmm'

Inoue s'imaginait déjà en train de bécoter Grimojow. Ravie, elle était ravie. Cinq minutes plus tard le médecin prit la parole pour tenter de consoler Inoue. Enfin, il avait cru bon de le faire par politesse.

'Je ferais en sorte qu'Ulquiorra-san ait une sépulture décente, ne vous en faite pas.'

Elle interrompit sa rêverie perverse et se tourna vers l'homme avec un air étonnée.

'Qui ça ?'

C'est ainsi qu'Inoue avait déjà oublié son grand amour en exactement 5 minutes et 21 secondes.

.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_Ne me frapper pas TT J'ai rêvé de cette fic et quand je me suis réveillée j'ai éclaté de rire! Et moi le matin je ne ris jamais, je ressemble à un zombie !

- Axelle tu as bien dormi ?

**- MMmmmm **_traduction : Oui super et toi ?_

Alors voila une fic Ulquihime comique!

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu et que vous aurez sourit en la lisant.

Reviews ?

_Note de la correctrice :_ Oulah, tu fais des rêves tordus xD Sinon, le chapitre est bien mais mériterais une petite réécriture… (Oui j'y penserai, merci)

_Merci à Ereenu pour la correction de cet OS !_


	4. Botanic

**Mais quel est donc le lien entre un Rosier blanc et un flamboyant ?**

Inoue attendait avec impatiente la venue de son gardien. Non, elle n'avait pas faim. Ulquiorra ne lui apporterait pas de nourriture de toute façon. Elle n'était pas punie, ce n'était pas l'heure, c'est tout. Alors, pourquoi attendait-elle ? Hé bien depuis sa précédente dépression, Ulquiorra passait une heure de temps supplémentaires en compagnie de sa protégée.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur la silhouette du gardien. Inoue se leva et s'approcha de l'Espada.

'Bonjour, Ulquiorra-kun !'

Depuis quelques temps la captive avait remplacé le suffixe 'san' par celui de 'kun', plus intime. Ulquiorra se fichait de la façon dont elle l'appelait du moment que ce ne soit pas irrespectueux ou trop intime. Il bannissait donc le 'chan' ou l'absence de suffixe du vocabulaire de la rousse.

'Comment allez-vous ?' Demanda modestement Ulquiorra

'Très bien, je vous attendais !'

Inoue regardait scrupuleusement l'Arrancar.

'_Il n'a pas changé depuis la veille, quel soulagement !'_ Pensa ironiquement la rousse devant le masque neutre de son hôte.

'Pourquoi souriez-vous ?'

'Pour rien. Venez-vous assoir Ulquiorra-kun !'

Elle lui attrapa vigoureusement la main et l'attira vers le fauteuil. Il se sentait gêné de ce contact mais il n'osait pas le dire à la jeune femme si enthousiaste.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils étaient assis. Elle ne cessait pas de le scruter, ce qui énervait grandement l'observé.

'Pourquoi me regardez-vous avec tant d'insistance ?'

Elle sourit, elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre.

'Ulquiorra-kun, on ne vous a jamais dit que vous ressembliez à une plante ?'

La plante en question leva ses sourcils tant il était surpris. Devait-il prendre cette comparaison pour un compliment ou une insulte ?

'En quoi suis-je semblable à une plante ?'

'Les plantes sont belles, sage et silencieuse. Elles nous sont utiles. Elles poussent sans rien demander, du soleil et de l'eau et elles sont heureuses. Elles sont fortes et fières. Vous ne trouvez-pas qu'elles vous ressemblent ?'

Il se sentit flatté malgré lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais complimenté de la sorte. Enfin, Aizen vantait sa puissance et son manque de ressentiment. Certes il se sentait glorifié lorsque son maître l'élevait de la sorte mais là c'était différent.

'Certes, mais c'est plutôt moi qui leur ressemble. Elles étaient là avant moi.'

'C'est vrai, je m'excuse.'

Nouveau silence.

'Vous me faites particulièrement penser à un rosier. Un rosier blanc.'

Elle sourit à cette pensée. Souvent on comparait les femmes à des roses et pas le contraire.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' Demanda-t-il. Ulquiorra attachait beaucoup d'importance au savoir. Il était pour lui impossible de laisser passer un sujet qu'il ignorait.

'La rose est une fleur très délicate. Fragile aussi. Et pourtant, elle a un bouclier de taille. Cette si belle fleur est armée de petites épines tout le long de sa tige. Vos épines sont votre caractère, un peu comme un bouclier. Et la rose blanche vous ressemble encore plus !!' rit-t-elle

Ulquiorra visualisait vaguement l'apparence du rosier blanc. Et tandis qu'il l'imaginait une question perça dans son esprit. Une question banale et qui portant gênait Ulquiorra. C'est avec hésitation qu'il lui demanda :

'Et aimez-vous les roses blanches ?'

Elle sourie jusqu'aux oreilles et lui confia dans un souffle doux et timide…

'J'adore…'

Ulquiorra tourna vivement son visage à l'opposé de celui de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle le voit troublé ! Et pour être troublé il l'était ! Une vive chaleur avait émergé à la surface de ses joues. Les poils de sa nuque s'érissèrent, sûrement à cause du ton sensuel _(Inoue sensuel ? XD)_ qu'elle avait employé. Il entendit le rire cristallin de la rousse raisonner dans la pièce. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait de l'effet. Chose qui rendit furieux l'Arrancar.

'Ne vous fâchez pas Ulquiorra-kun !'

'Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, femme.'

'Hihi !'

'…'

'Et moi Ulquiorra-kun ? A quoi vous fais-je penser ?'

Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre.

'Un flamboyant.'

'Flamboyant ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…'

'C'est un grand arbre d'Afrique et des Caraïbes.'

'Et en quoi je lui ressemble ?'

'Son tronc est massif et puissant, comme votre volonté. Ses branches vagabondent, toute prenant une direction différente. Tel que vos pensées. Ses fleurs sont délicates et leurs couleurs sont rouges-oranger, ça me fait penser à votre chevelure.'

'Haaa…'

Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant cet arbre merveilleux. Chatouillé par le soleil d'Afrique, caressé par le vent. Que cet arbre était beau…

Ulquiorra l'observait étrangement, content de l'effet que sa description avait produit sur la fille. Un sentiment de fierté ? Peut-être. Et tandis qu'il la regardait, une sonnerie mentale sonna. Cela faisait déjà une heure. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

'J'y vais. Annonça-t-il à la jeune femme.'

'Déjà ?'

'Oui.'

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où il allait pousser la porte, Inoue l'intercepta.

'Ulquiorra-kun ?'

Il la regarda, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

'Aimez-vous les flamboyants ?'

Il tourna vivement la tête de nouveau. Une joie inexplicable s'empara de la rousse. Il avait sourit. Elle en était sure. Il avait souri !

'Le flamboyant… est mon arbre préféré.'

Boum boum boum

Le cœur d'Inoue battait la chamade. Elle tenta vainement de se calmer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son cœur battait à folle allure. Elle ferma les yeux. Une image vint à elle. Celle d'un rosier blanc et d'un flamboyant côte à côte. Les deux formes étaient si différentes… L'une grande et l'autre petite… Une massive et une frêle… Et pourtant. Inoue avait trouvé le lien qui les unissait. Elles étaient toutes deux éclairées par le même soleil.

-O-

Note de l'auteur : Salut! Alors voila un one-shoot que j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier... Quand même, de la romance avec des plantes xD ! Je trouve que l'idée en soit est bonne et à vrai dire, j'adore ce one-shoot. Donc je le publie et on verra bien si vous aimez ou pas xD J'espère que oui quand même !

Une petite review me ferais plaisir :D (Ou deux... Ou trois... Ou quatre xD!)

Note de la traductrice : J'adore celui-là ! Tout chou, tout sympa et en plus bien écrit. Et puis c'est vrai que c'est beau un Flamboyant, je ne connaissais pas…Sans compter que je viens de comprendre qu'en fait c'est pas une grande fic mais pleins de petites ! Enfin, je crois… xD]

A bientôt ! Merci à Ereenu pour la correction !


	5. Silence

**Silence**

Ulquiorra aimait le silence. Calme, tranquille. Le silence avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il lui permettait de se concentrer. De réfléchir. Il aimait se battre en silence. Il aimait manger en silence.

Néanmoins, le silence ne convenait pas à tout le monde. A sa grande surprise Ulquiorra avait remarqué que le silence avait bien d'autres effets sur les autres. Certains devenaient frustrés, en colère ou craintif. Réaction inacceptable et intolérable pour le N#4.

Ulquiorra avait distingué trois sortes de gens. Ceux qui aimaient le silence. Ceux qui ne le supportaient pas. Et ceux qui le bafouaient. Inutile de dire que la 3eme catégorie, Ulquiorra les avaient en horreur. Et pourtant ! Il en connaissait des gens de cette catégorie ! Par exemple, Kurosaki Ichigo. Cet homme était insupportable. Il ne cessait de gueuler ses discours sur l'amitié pendant des heures ! Il y avait aussi Grimmjow, dans un autre genre. Lui, il ne faisait que gueuler. Toujours aussi bruyant et chiant mais au moins ça ne regorgeait pas d'hypocrisie… Mais il y avait pire. Bien pire. La personne à laquelle Ulquiorra pensait était l'ambassadrice de cette espèce de gens. Il s'agissait ni plus ni point de la prisonnière. De sa prisonnière. Inoue Orihime. Comment pouvait-on troubler la merveille qu'était le silence au profit de discussion inutile ? Comment pouvait-on maîtriser à ce point la capacité de faire du bruit ? Inacceptable, tout à fait inacceptable.

Et tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il se dirigeait vers la chambre de cette femme d'un pas lent. Il arriva devant sa porte. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à subir une salve de paroles. Ha dieu, qu'il avait peur ! Peur que ses tympans cèdent noyés par ses paroles ! Peur de s'étourdir sous le flux de mots ! Mais il y arriverait. Personne n'avait dit que surveiller cette femme serait chose facile. Il poussa la porte.

-Ulquiooooraa-kun !!

Réaction immédiate. Arghh !

-Ulquiorra-kun, je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

-_Reste calme… Reste calme… _

-Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Voilà Ulquiorra je-

-Juste pour aujourd'hui… silence, s'il vous plaît.

Et Inoue se tue. Ulquiorra avait déposé son long doigt blanc sur les lèvres roses de sa prisonnière. Elle baissa les yeux, apparemment vexée. Puis elle partit silencieusement s'asseoir sur son fauteuil (deux places), la tête basse. Ulquiorra suivit ses pas et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Aucun bruit. Tout n'était que silence. Assis et silencieux. Si rare. Ulquiorra profitait de chaque seconde qui défilait. Scrutant son hôte, toute aussi silencieuse. Ses yeux, paisible et endormi, était magnifique. Souvent il les avait vus animés par toute sorte d'émotion. Peur, amusement, tristesse, mélancolie, courage… Mais jamais il n'avait pris le temps des analysés de la sorte. Les yeux parlaient plus que les mots selon lui.

De son côté, Inoue était très mal à l'aise. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas parler. Le silence, elle n'aimait pas ca. Pourquoi parlait-elle sans arrêt à votre avis ?!

Elle en avait connu des silences. Des silences timides, quand elle regardait Ichigo de loin. Des silences de peur, quand elle se retrouvait en face d'un ennemi. Des silences amoureux, quand elle se retrouvait seule avec l'élu de son cœur. Des silences d'hésitation, quand elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Oui, elle en avait connu déjà pas mal. Mais il y en avait un en particulier. Le silence de mort.

Elle en avait trop souffert de ce silence. Avant, elle appréciait ces moments de tranquillité. Puis il y avait eu l'accident de son frère. Et là, le silence avait pris un tout autre sens. Le silence de mort. Elle s'était retrouvée en face de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Imaginant qu'elle dormait profondément. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que son frère ne dormait pas. Il n'y avait plus le bruit relaxant de sa respiration. Et le silence de mort s'était installé. Un silence que jamais elle n'oublierait.

-Ulquiorra-kun. Je vous aime.

Non, Inoue n'aimait vraiment pas le silence.

-O-

Note de l'auteur : Voila u.u J'avais ce thème en tête mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'exploiter. J'ai eu l'idée juste de la fin '

Moi : 'Alors, euh… Inoue se retrouve avec Ulquiorra et ils ne parlent pas… Et à la fin Inoue brise le silence en lui disant je t'aime !'

Et taaadaaaa le one-shoot est né xD

Je vous jure qu'à chaque fin de one-shoot j'ai l'impression que c'est de la merde ! Alors je veux pas le publier et tout ! Ca me stress ! J'ai peur qu'on n'aime pas T-T MAMA j'ai peur ! Enfin, espérons que comme d'habitude je me sois trompée et que vous aimez ce one-shoot !

Note de la traductrice : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas cet OS. Moi je le trouve très bien. Bon après, le petit passage où Ulquiorra fixe les yeux d'Inoue est un peu ooc, mais ça passe quand même ^^

Bisous !

Ps : Toutes mes fictions sont publiées sur le site Ulquii-hiime . skyrock . com! Avec des images Ulquihime et des vidéos en plus. Merci à Ereenu pour la correction !


	6. Je te promets de revenir

**Je te promets de revenir. **_**One shoot N#6**_

_Genre : Reste, ya encore du ménage à faire. _

Ichigo me tenait par la main avec force. Il courrait si vite que j'avais déjà failli tomber par trois fois. Une grande porte, entourée d'une aura blanche se dressait loin devant nous. Enfin, je courais vers la liberté. Je me retournai quitte à tomber de nouveau, afin de voir se qu'il ce passait derrière moi. Une chose atroce fit son apparition. Ulquiorra. Derrière moi.

Ce n'était pas Ulquiorra la chose atroce. Non, la chose atroce s'était que je venais de me rendre compte que si je franchissais cette porte, je ne le reverrai plus. Comment avais-je pu oublier ca ? Comment avais-je pu oublier Ulquiorra ? Mon cœur sauta un battement. Je lâchai Ichigo. Sa main serrant le vide tout d'un coup, mon cœur se serra. Devant moi, se dressait le garçon que j'avais tant aimé et la liberté. Derrière moi, se tenait la captivité et Ulquiorra. Ce choix, qui paressait tellement simple qu'inexistant, me fendis en deux. De quel côté devais-je marcher ?

Le temps s'arrêta. Je me tenais à présent devant Ulquiorra. Immobile, il semblait mort. Tout comme ce qui nous entourait. Pas un chat, juste le désert blanc de cet étrange univers.

"Femme."

"Ha ! Ulquiorra-kun ?! Je croyais que vous étiez mort ! Enfin, non pas vraiment… Ne prenez pas ca pour une offense ca-"

"Femme."

"Ulquiorra-kun."

"Femme."

"Ulquiorra-kun."

"Femme."

"Ulquiorra-kun."

"Arrêtez ça devient chiant --' "

"Pardon :S "

_(Désolé pour la coupure xD !!)_

"Ou allez-vous, femme ?"

"… Ulquiorra-kun je crois que vous savez où je vais. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Exact. Oserais-je vous demander pourquoi ? Concéderez-vous que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pour vous protéger ?"

"Ne soyez pas ridicule, haha ! Vous êtes le meilleur gardien que je n'ai jamais eu _–le seul aussi…-_ !"

"Alors pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi partais-je en fait ? Parce qu'Ichigo est venu me chercher ? En ai-je seulement envie ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais mes amis avaient fait trop d'efforts, je ne pouvais rester, se serrait les trahir.

"Disons que je dois me résoudre à partir. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer."

"Bien."

"Allez-vous nous empêcher de partir, Ulquiorra-kun ?"

"Je n'en ai pas reçu l'ordre. Mais…"

"?"

"Rien. Allez-vous-en."

J'eu comme un pincement au cœur. J'aurais… j'aurais tant voulu qu'il me demande de rester… Quand j'y pense, personne ne m'a jamais demandé de rester auprès de lui. Et les seules personnes à qui j'ai fait cette requête se trouvent à milles cieux de moi. Nee-san. Ichigo-kun. Nee-san n'est pas resté auprès de moi, au contraire c'est comme s'il s'était hâté de partir. Ichigo-kun a beau être à mes côtés, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit vraiment là. Ulquiorra. Vous étiez mon dernier espoir. Je ne demanderai plus jamais à un être qui m'est chère de rester à mes côtés. Mais je lui demanderai de m'attendre. Nee-san, attend moi. Je viendrai au paradis un jour pour te serrer dans les bras. Ichigo-kun, attend moi. Je ne suis pas la femme que tu aimes mais je serai toujours là pour toi. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra…

"Attendez-moi, Ulquiorra-kun. Je m'en vais. Mais je promets de revenir. Ne mourrez pas."

"…"

Je souris. Je souris pour ne pas pleurer. Je me tourne vers le néant, tournant le dos à mon gardien. Je m'en irai la tête haute. Et tandis que je fais un pas, une lumière aveuglante me fait fermer les yeux. J'eu juste me temps d'entendre 'Orihime !' avant de m'évanouir dans la lumière.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis seulement à quelques pas de la porte. Ichigo me parle.

"Tu as compris, Inoue ? Inoue tu m'écoutes ?!"

"Ichi-"

Je m'arrêtai de marcher. Ichigo fit de même. Il sortit son zanpacto, se mettant en garde.

"U-ulquiorra-kun ?"

Devant nous, devant la porte, Ulquiorra se dressait fièrement. La main sur son zanpacto, il me regarda dans les yeux. Il dégaina.

"Je n'aurais pas à vous attendre. Car vous restez."

Mes yeux coulèrent ; des larmes de bonheur. Merci. Merci Ulquiorra-kun.

**-O-**

Fiiin ! Voilà… Vous avez aimé ? Holala ! J'ai eu trop de mal à écrire ce chapitre T.T Donc si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le surtout !

Dans cet OS la relation Ulquihime est infime… C'est une sorte de sous-entendu.

Comme dans le chapitre précédent, je vous laisse le choix de la suite vue que la fin de l'OS est assez évasive xD ! Je trouve mignon le fait qu'Ulquiorra intervienne pour retenir Inoue. Personne ne lui à demander alors pourquoi le fait-il ? Je vous laisse le soin de répondre xD !

Merci d'avoir lu cette… chose xD !

Une seconde encore ! Quel est l'OS que vous avez préféré jusqu'à maintenant ? Pour moi, Botanic (J'ai écrit Botanic à l'Américaine au fait ' Sa vraie orthographe et avec 'que' à la fin.) a été le plus réussi. Et vous ?

Smack :3

Ps : J'essayerai de faire le thème de la jalousie pour l'OS 7 xD !


	7. Ceci n'est pas un conte de fée

_**One shoot N#7 :**_** Ceci n'est pas un conte de fée. **

Elle était étendue. Les paupières closes et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Dormir au milieu d'un champ de bataille ? Elle était bien la seule à pouvoir accomplir cette prouesse. Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient ne semblait pas la déranger. Les cris monstrueux des shinigamis et des hollows non plus. Jamais l'idée qu'elle ne dormait pas ne me serait venue à l'esprit. Mais pendant un instant je me pose la question. Je ressens le besoin incroyable de la voir bouger. Un désir si fort que je ne peux me concentrer que sur cela.

- Ouvres les yeux. Ordonnais-je. Jamais elle ne m'avait désobéie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela commencerai.

Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Bouges.

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Lèves-toi. Dis-je en haussant le ton.

Elle ne se leva pas.

Je reste immobile à la contempler. Pourquoi ? Mes mains viennent se portées à mes yeux sans que je l'en donne l'ordre. Elles tremblent.

- ?

Mes joues ? Elles sont humides ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il pleuvait. Je lève la tête. Le ciel est étonnamment bleu, sans un nuage. Ai-je un nuage invisible au dessus de la tête ? Oui, sûrement. C'est la seul possibilité de toute façon.

Le ciel peut bien m'envoyer des nuages. Qu'il pleuve, grêle, foudre ou neige, mon envie de la voir se mouvoir reste inchangée. Au contraire, elle empire.

Mes mains ne tremblent plus : je les serre si fort qu'elles ne peuvent pas bouger. Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état, que certains qualifieraient de pitoyable ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me penche sur son visage. Sa beauté me frappe. J'attrape une de ses mèches de cheveux et la porte à mon nez. Elle ne sent plus. Ou du moins presque plus. L'odeur de cette humaine, je la connais par cœur. L'odeur de la vie. Or cette odeur semble l'avoir quittée. Mon cœur se serre, ma main caresse sa joue. Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne la contrôle plus. Elle effleure ses lèvres et l'impossible se produit : Elle me donne envie. Mon visage se rapproche du sien, comme aimanté. Oh et puis zut, ça aussi c'est de sa faute ! Elle n'avait qu'à être laide !

Furtif baiser.

Voila je l'ai fait. Je suis sûr que là d'où elle est, elle rit de moi. Un baiser volé ? Non sûrement pas. Parce que ce ne serait pas correct. Et pour que cela ne devienne pas un baiser volé, il faut qu'elle soit d'accord non ? Donc, quand elle ouvrira les yeux je l'embrasserai de nouveau avec son accord. Mon acte sera alors moral. Encore faut-il qu'elle se réveille…

- Ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir. Réveilles-toi maintenant, c'est un ordre.

- …

- Lèves…Lèves-toi !

Doute. Je suis envahi par le doute. Les doutes je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir. Pour douter, il faut croire. Je ne crois qu'en Aizen-sama. Alors douter tout cour voudrait dire que je doute d'Aizen-sama. Et pour ressentir cette émotion, cela signifie-t-il que je crois en quelque chose d'autre qu'Aizen-sama ? Est-ce que je crois que cette humaine est en vie ?

- Bouges ! Ouvres les yeux !!

Tout m'indique qu'elle est morte. Et pourtant je semble continuer à croire.

- … Faut-il que je te supplie ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te supplie ?

Cela serrait bien cruel de sa part. Et je ne me souviens pas qu'elle soit cruelle. Mais je veux bien me couvrir de honte. Je veux bien te supplier. Je veux que tu vives. Tout simplement. Que tu vives.

- Je t'en supplie : Vis.

Il me semble avoir mis tout mon « cœur » dans cette requête. Mais aucun miracle ne se produisit. J'en conclu que la mort l'avait kidnappée. La mort, je trouve ça affreux tout d'un coup. « État dans lequel la vie a cessé », c'est ma définition de la mort. Je pensais contrôler la mort. J'ai eu tort.

Je pars cueillir une fleur, aussi jolie que la personne à qui elle est destinée. Mais je ne trouve pas. Je dois me contenter d'une simple marguerite. Je lui arrange les cheveux. Je la regarde. Et je dépose ma fleur sur sa poitrine. Magnifique. Et à cause de cette beauté -je suppose-, le nuage au dessus de ma tête se remet à pleuvoir. Il est chiant ce nuage, il me brûle les yeux. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller à présent. J'ai encore des choses à faire, la guerre n'est pas finie. Je tourne les talons, n'osant pas jeter un dernier regard sur la silhouette allongée.

- Adieu… Inoue Orihime.

- …

A quoi je m'attendais ? Qu'elle me rep-

- Hein ?! Vous n'allez pas me laisser toute seule quand même ! Vous êtes censé me porter dans vos bras et me faire ressusciter je vous signal !! Vous n'avez jamais lu de conte de fée ?!

- ?!

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'étiez pas… Pas morte ?!

- Non ! Je me suis réveillée parce que vous m'avez tiré les cheveux, là, il y a un peine 5 minutes !

Mon nuage ne pleut plus. Mon corps ne tremble plus. Réflexion faite, si, il tremble : De colère.

- Vous avez fait semblant d'être morte ?!

- Enfin… Non… Heu… Si… Mais c'était si romantique ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Pardon !

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'ai supplié, prié… Le ciel m'a même envoyé un nuage ! Et elle ne faisait que dormir ?! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Qui irait dormir en plein champ de bataille ?! Qui ?!

- Ulquiorra… Votre fleur est magnifique, merci. Et même si vous ne m'avez pas envoyé chez un magicien pour me ressusciter, vous êtes un vrai prince charmant. Mon prince charmant.

Je ne suis pas dupe. Elle dit sûrement ça pour ne pas mourir. Après tout ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Merde, ce nuage est vraiment coriace ! Je dois avoir de la fièvre à cause de sa pluie car…J'ai terriblement chaud. Et mes joues sont écarlates.

Quand j'y repense que se serait-il passé si elle avait été consciente quand je l'ai… embrassé ? Je ne préfère pas savoir. De toute façon elle ne le sait pas… Suis-je vraiment obligée de recommencer ? Mon dieu ! J'ai encore plus chaud ! Stop !

- Mmm… Ulquiorra ? Me demande-t-elle avec un air gêné. Vous ne devez pas faire quelque chose avant de repartir ? Continue-t-elle embarrassée en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Non… Ne me dîtes pas que… ?!

* * *

XD !! Ok, changement radical vers la fin… C'était censé être super triste en faite… Mais bon, on a le droit de changer d'avis non ? Et puis j'aurais eu des remords de vous filez le cafard…

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que le changement ne vous à pas gêné. Si oui, Inoue meurt, le corps ensevelit sous le sable blanc du Hueco Mondo. La fleur d'Ulquiorra se pose sur sa tombe blanche, ou lui aussi périt. Deux corps pour une même tombe mais un même amour.

Voila une fin bien plus poétique pour les amateurs de death-fic =3

Note de la correctrice : Oh, elle était bien celle-là jusqu'à ce qu'Orihime se réveille. Je trouve que ça gâte un peu le truc, mais bon… J'aime quand même =) Et puis le coup du nuage et de la pluie me rappelle Roy de FullMetal Alchemist quand il met ses larmes sur le compte de la pluie. C'est tout émotionnant T.T (_Ha mais tu as raison ! J'ai du le faire dans mon inconscient Pardonnez moi, Mlle. Arakawa. Hihi) (Open-to-Hope)_

Merci à vous tous pour avoir lu mon OS :3

A bientôt !

_Ps : Merci à Ereenu pour la correction !_


	8. Trou noir

**

* * *

**

Trou noir.

- A demain Inoue !

- A demain, Tatsuki-chan.

« Blam »

Après avoir fermé ma porte, je me dirige vers ma cuisine, prête à passer à table. Un délicieux rôti à la banane m'attend dans le frigo. Je le déguste à pleine dent, mais je le trouve fade. Peut-être pas assez de sauce…

Après ce dîner, je regarde Magical Dorémi, mon anime préférer. Les aventures de Dorémie et ses amies sont toujours aussi passionnante. Pourtant, je les trouve moins énergique et drôle que d'habitude. J'aurai dû mettre le son plus fort.

Je me glisse dans mon lit tout de suite après. Je trouve vite le sommeil, épuisée par notre journée shoping, à Tatsuki et moi. Mais mes rêves sont durs. Ils ne sont plus aussi doux et mielleux qu'avant. Il faut que je pense à rembourrer mon oreiller apparemment.

Et puis demain ce sera la même routine.

Il me manque quelque chose. C'est très énervant. Cela a l'air –ou du moins ça doit être- évident et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Vous devez certainement savoir ce que ça fait. Comme partir à l'école sans cartable. Faire un défiler de mode complètement nue. On se dit « Il me manque un truc là… Mais quoi ?! ». Et puis quand on se souvient… « Comment ai-je pus oublier quelque chose d'aussi important !? ». Moi en ce moment, j'en suis au premier stade.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois une silhouette fine. De dos et mal éclairer bien sûr. Ce serait trop facile sinon, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est raide comme un I et ne semble pas très amicale. Je ne vois absolument pas qui cela peut-être.

Immédiatement je pense : « Plante. Rose blanche* (Voir OS 4). Election du président américain** (Il a été élu le 4). Émeraude. » Et là du coup je pense avoir trouvé… C'est un homme-mi-plante-verte-couleur-Émeraude-à-rose-blanche qu'on aurait offert au nouveau président des Etat Unis ! Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne n'y est pas pensé plus tôt ? Héhé !

…

Bon OK, ce n'est pas très… Abouti. Le rôti aux bananes me monte à la tête, je crois… Argh, je vais bien finir par me souvenir quand même !

Tandis que je me lamente sur ma mémoire de poisson rouge, une pression inattendue écrase mon épaule. Qu'est-ce que…

- Il y a qu-quelqu'un ? Demandais-je gravement, la peur au ventre.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fait entendre. Je tourne lentement la tête vers l'endroit où devrait se trouver mon agresseur. Je sens toujours sa main sur mon épaule. Pourtant, il n'y a personne. Un extraterrestre invisible ?

- M-Montrez –vous !

- …

Je me lève brusquement accensant une gifle magistrale à cet homme invisible. Bon, je le fais un peu à l'aveuglette mais finalement, je sens que ma main a heurté ce qui ressemble à un visage. Cette sensation me semble familière. Ai-je déjà giflé des extraterrestres ?

- Répondez ! Qui êtes vous !

- …

Je pose ma deuxième main sur son autre joue et sonde mon frigidaire puisqu'_Il_ était devant mon frigo. Je suppose que lui me voit dans les yeux. Wow ! Ses joues deviennent chaudes ! Waaa !! Les aliens peuvent être malades ? Il faut que je raconte cela président. On n'a pas fait une armée anti-invasion extraterrestre pour rien*** (Le Japon à annoncer qu'il avait une armée anti-invasion au cas où xD) !

« Boom ! »

Han ! C'est quoi cette sensation de déjà vu ? Serait-il possible que…

- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Dites, pas hasard vous ne seriez pas une plante verte couleur Émeraude à rose blanche qu'on aurait offert au nouveau président des Etat Unis ?

Il semble avoir froncé les sourcils. Oups ! Je viens de me mettre à dos un extraterrestre ! Non… Il pose sa main sur ma joue ?

- Ul… Ul…

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!

_« Vous pourriez chanter avec moi ? »_

_« Le flamboyant… est mon arbre préféré. »_

_« Femme, silence »_

_« Je n'aurais pas à vous attendre. Car vous restez. »_

_« Je t'en supplie : Vis. » _

_« Ulquioooraaa-kun !! »_

- Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra !

Je me jette dans ses bras, toujours invisible. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de cette discussion sur la botanique, je me souviens de ses yeux couleur Émeraude, je me souviens de son numéro d'Espada. Le numéro 4. Je me souviens avoir pleuré il n'y a pas si longtemps dans ses bras comme je le fais aujourd'hui.

- Pardon Ulquiorra-kun !

Sans un mot il m'enlace, comme la première fois. J'ai tellement honte. Après tout…

.

**Comment ai-je pus oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ?**

.

* * *

Yatta !! Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir fini cette fiction !

Je me suis rendu compte que tous mes One-Shoots pouvaient tout à fait faire une fiction à part entière. L'arrivée d'Inoue et sa résignation à rester (Chapitre 1), son attachement progressif à Ulquiorra (Chapitre 2 et 4), sa déclaration (Chapitre 5), le début de la guerre et son sauvetage (Chapitre 6), la guerre d'hiver (Chapitre 7) et enfin ses retrouvailles après la guerre (Chapitre 8). Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Alors c'est décidé. J'arrête d'écrire.

…

Non je rigole xD !! Il y aura encore beaucoup d'autres chapitres. Par contre, je vais devoir préciser qu'il s'agit de la partie II, la partie I venant de s'achever. Peut-être une autre version de cette captivité, une suite ou simplement des épisodes de sa vie au Hueco Mondo, sans qu'il y ait une histoire comme je l'ai toujours fait.

J'espère que jusqu'à là, je ne vous ai pas déçu et que vous avez apprécié (et appréciez toujours) mes One-shoots.

Smack !

Ps : On aurait apparemment effacé la mémoire d'Inoue après la bataille.

Ps2 : Ulquiorra est trop mignon Il est quand même allé la voir pour qu'elle se souvienne ! L'humour d'Inoue est toujours aussi mignon Mdr ! Son imagination aussi…

Open-to-Hope alias Ulquii-Hiime . sky

Laissez une review s'il vous plait =3


	9. La petite fée du logis

_Avant de commencer…_

_Hey ! C'est encore Open-to-Hope… Une petite chose avant que vous lisiez ! Il vous est conseillé d'avoir lu l'OS 8, avant celui la puisque qu'il s'agit de sa suite. Merci !_

**La petite fée du logis - One shoot N#9**

Coucou. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Inoue Orihime. La dernière fois, Ulquiorra est venu me rendre la mémoire après qu'elle ait été effacée. Aussitôt, j'ai insisté pour qu'il s'installe chez moi. Le pauvre, le Hueco Mondo a été complètement détruit et Ulquiorra est l'un des seuls survivants. J'étais tellement contente de lui être utile, que l'idée qu'il allait me poser des problèmes ne m'est même pas venue à l'esprit. L'idée que je n'avais pas de chambre d'ami non plus.

Comme vous l'aurez sûrement comprit, Ulquiorra habite chez moi depuis une semaine. Vous pensiez qu'il était discret et sage ? Vous avez raison. Vous pensiez qu'il était respectueux de sa colocataire et des taches ménagères ? Et bien là, vous avez tort !

Il est 11 heures du matin, et le numéro 4 dort toujours dans ma chambre. N'ayant pas de chambre d'ami, je lui ai prêté la mienne tandis que moi je dors sur le canapé, qui me semble de plus en plus inconfortable.

Les repas : je mets la table, je prépare à manger, je débarrasse, je fais la vaisselle et je la range. Ulquiorra ne fait que manger et me regarder faire ! Il me prend pour une servante ? Il avait peut-être l'habitude au Hueco Mondo, mais là, on est chez moi ! Je veux bien être gentille mais là il abuse ! Non ?

J'ai un peu peur de le lui dire… Et puis, c'est mon invité… Mais je en sais pas combien de temps il va rester et je ne vais pas supporter cela longtemps ! Non, il faut que je le fasse. La révolution est en place !! Je vais lui apprendre, moi, à ce macho è__é !

Maintenant que je suis motivée, je fonce dans ma chambre réveiller ce gros paresseux.

- Ulquiorra ! Debout ! Il faut qu'on …

Non… Il abuse vraiment là ! Ulquiorra est sur mon lit… complètement nu… La seule chose qui cache sa virilité, c'est un malheureux petit bout de drap ! Au secours !

- Ulquiorra ! Ha-Habillez-vous ! S'il vous plaît !

Je sais que je suis rouge cramoisie. C'est assez gênant… En plus, je sens mon courage s'envoler… mais il faut que je résiste. Je ne peux pas me laisser faire toute ma vie. Tatsuki a raison. Il faut que je devienne plus forte !

Je prends le peu de courage qu'il me reste et avance en fermant les yeux. Ulquiorra n'a pas fait le ménage et c'est vraiment le bazar… J'espère que je ne vais pas trébucher.

Finalement, j'approche du lit. Je secoue légèrement Ulquiorra. Il est chaud. C'est un spectacle vraiment magnifique de le voir dormir. Quel dommage de le réveiller…

- Ulquiorra ?

- Mmm…

- ?!

Je sens une forte pression sur mon poignet et me voilà avachie sur mon protecteur. Quel réflexe ! Je l'ai à peine touché qu'il m'a saisi le poignet d'un geste ferme et sec, pour me rapprocher de lui. J'entends son souffle comme si c'était le mien et je sens son cœur battre. Un battement très lent.

Ulquiorra a une musculature très légère. Contrairement à Yami ou à Grimmjow, elle me semble moins brute et beaucoup plus douce. Je résiste tant bien que mal à la toucher. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas un chat. Au moins j'aurais pu le caresser sans gène…

- Hum, hum !! Ul-Ulquiorra ? Vous pouvez me lâcher ?

- Qui ose me déranger ? Grince-t-il ouvrant légèrement ses yeux.

- Inoue. Il faut qu'on parle.

- J'écoute.

- Mais… C'est que…

Je suis allongée sur lui, qui est complètement nu ! Il veut que je le lui parle dans cette position !?

- Si vous ne voulez pas, partez.

- !

Ha non ! Pas question ! Je me mets à genoux, son corps entre mes jambes. Je me suis entrainée à froncer les sourcils et il n'y coupera pas ! Châtiment !

- J'en ai assez ! Écoutez-moi, maintenant ! Si vous ne participez pas à notre vie commune, vous être libre de partir ! Vous êtes chez moi… Alors aidez-moi ! Je… Je ne suis pas votre servante !

C'est dit. Quelle va être sa réaction ? Mon cœur bat à folle allure…

Ulquiorra redresse son buste, maintenant nous somme à la même hauteur.

- Bien.

- C'est vrai ?

Incroyable ! Ca marche ! Youpi !

- Merci, Ulquiorra !

Je m'apprête à lui sauter au cou quand mon regard tombe… Le petit bout de drap… Disparu.

- °/////° *Surchauffe*

- ?

- Caleçon… Mettez un caleçon… *S'évanouie*

- … La pudeur humaine est vraiment ridicule.

-o-

Quand j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain matin, la maison est impeccable. Et le meilleur, c'est que j'ai dormi dans mon lit ! Quel bonheur !

Je m'apprête à me lever pour savoir où est Ulquiorra quand une main m'attrape le bras.

- Arrêtez donc de bouger… Comment voulez-vous que dorme sinon ? Recouchez-vous.

- …

Dans mon lit à une place, on était deux. Ulquiorra et moi. J'aurais pu hurler en le traitant de pervers mais il avait fait l'effort de mettre un caleçon. J'aurais pu aussi mourir de honte mais curieusement ce n'est pas un sentiment de honte qui m'envahi.

- Oui, pardon…

C'est un merveilleux sentiment de bonheur mêlé à un rougissement qui lui, n'avait rien de honteux.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Huhu… Plus le temps passe, plus je deviens perverse. Comment avez-vous trouvez cet OS ? Je le trouve mignon pour ma part… Ca m'a fait rire de faire un Ulquiorra fainéant et macho xD Et puis Inoue sait bien affirmer aujourd'hui !

Il y a eu beaucoup de passages narratifs… Cela ne vous a pas trop ennuyé j'espère ?

J'adore la fin personnellement… Inoue n'a pas pu résister de dormir au côté d'Ulquiorra XD On la comprend, la coquine xD ! Elle en profite ^^ ! J'aimerai être à sa place :'(

Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt !

Smack !!

Ps : Ulquihime Powa !! Convertissez vous !

Note de la correctrice : Il est marrant celui-là, même si quand tu utilises les termes 'chaud' pour Ulquiorra ça me perturbe u_u Pour moi il est plus froid qu'autre chose, et pis je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais pour moi les Arrancars ont la tenue greffée sur la peau, donc je les vois mal en caleçon, surtout Ulquiorra xD mais je dois avouer que cet OS est bien sympathique ! Et y'avait quasiment pas de fautes ^^

_Merci à Ereenu pour la correction du chapitre !_


	10. Le panda

**Le panda**

- Mais où est mon kimono ? Je le trouve paaaas ! Ulquiorra aidez moi !

- Hum?

- Je cherche mon Kimono… Le jaune avec des fleurs… Vous voyez ?

- Deuxième placard, porte de gauche, 3ème étagère.

- Merci !

La femme en kimono… Une seconde… Pourquoi en kimono ?

- Pourquoi cherchez-vous votre kimono ?

- … Ce soir il y a le festival du nouvel an…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je voudrais y aller ! Nous ne somme pas sortis pour noël… S'il vous plaiiit !!

- Hors de question.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

Ho, elle hausse les sourcils ? Ca me fait bien rire ! La raison est évidente.

- Je refuse de me mêler à ces immondices humaines.

- Je suis humaine moi aussi !

- Vous êtes différente.

Et voilà, elle rougit encore… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

- Vous refusez d'y aller alors ?

- Oui.

- Très bien… Ce soir nous mangerons du maïs transgénique avec en entrée, des entrailles de mouche au ketchup.

- … *Gloups*

- Ha, et au dessert des pieds de vache sauté avec des nouilles aux betteraves.

La cuisine de cette humaine est plus douloureuse qu'un coup de sabre. Je parle de la digestion…

- … Il y a de quoi manger à votre… festival ?

- *Nyahaha* C'est possible… Pourquoi ?

- Il serait bon pour moi de prendre un peu l'air je crois.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Regardez, j'ai même un kimono pour vous ! Mettez-le !

- Hum…

Après que j'ai enfilé un kimono vert pomme, nous sortons de la maison. Les feux d'artifices auront lieu dans une heure d'après elle. Juste une heure à tenir. Juste une heure.

L'air de ce monde est lourd. Je déteste sortir de cette maison. De plus je vais me retrouver entassé dans une vrai foire pleine de déchets plus immondes les uns que les autres… Pourquoi veut-elle me faire vivre ca ? J'ai pourtant fait le ménage hier… J'ai l'impression d'être soumis… Si seulement elle ne cuisinait pas…

- Je peux vous tenir la main ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux ?

- Si cela vous fait plaisir.

- *Rougit* Oui…

- Regardez, on arrive.

- Hooo ! C'est super beau ! Regardez tous ces stands ! Plus vite Ulquiorra, plus vite !

Elle commence à courir mais elle irait bien plus vite si elle me lâchait. J'ai l'air con à courir derrière elle… Faite qu'Aizen-sama ne me regarde pas d'où il est…

Les stands de nourritures et de jeux nous entourent ainsi que ces répugnants déchets humains. Ils sont par groupe de deux, se tenant la main. Ha, je comprends, c'est encore une tradition…

Elle est plus radieuse que jamais, sautant, courant par tout. Elle rit aux éclats pour un rien et ne me lâche toujours pas la main. Elle me traine à chaque stand, me montrant les peluches et des barbes à papa. Puis elle s'arrête devant un stand de peluche qui semble tout à fait normal.

- Ulquiorra, je veux cette peluche !

- Laquelle ?

- Le panda ! Le gros panda !

- …

Encore une de ces extravagances. Mais je m'incline, plus qu'une demi-heure à tenir.

- Je veux ce panda. Dis-je en le pointant du doigt.

- Très bien, mais je vous préviens ce ne sera pas facile ! Vous voyez ces cibles ? Vous devez mettre une balle dans chacune d'entre elles et, en plein milieu. Le panda est la peluche gros lot !

- …

Une chose aussi simple ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite. Je pointe mon doigt vers la première cible mais une énorme pression m'écrase alors le pied.

- *Chuchote* Non, avec le fusil !

- ?

- Tenez, mon bon jeune homme !

Il me tend un fusil en plastique. Je dois tirer avec cela ? Très bien. Je le saisi et pointe la première cible sur les cinq. Je tire mais la balle se retrouve logée entre le 8 et le 9. Il faut qu'elle soit sur le 10… Je recommence, cette fois touchant la cible. Et encore, et encore, et encore. L'homme semble impressionné mais grimace.

- Vous avez raté la première cible. Je suis déso-

Discrètement (Il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit), je lui jette le regard le plus meurtrier que je connaisse. Il n'ose plus finir sa phrase.

- Vous-vous avez gagné félicitation ! Te-tenez, mon bon jeune homme !

Il tend fébrilement le trophée et Inoue le lui prend toute excitée.

- Waaaa ! Elle est si douce… Merci, Ulquiorra ! Dit-elle la serrant contre son cœur.

Je lui rends un haussement de lèvre de quelques millimètres, qu'elle interprétera comme un sourire, je l'espère. Et elle rie, ivre de joie. Elle saisit de nouveau ma main et m'entraine sous un cerisier en fleur isolé. La nuit et pleine d'étoile mais pas autant qu'elle n'en a dans les yeux. Elle s'adosse au cerisier et regarde le ciel.

- Ca ne devrait pas tarder à commencer…

Et comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, des milliers de flammes dansent avec les étoiles, s'habillant de bleu, de rouge, de vert et d'orange. Son sourire s'élargie encore. Elle serre ma main avec plus de force encore. Je regarde le spectacle comme ébloui devant toutes ces étincelles.

Avec une certaine nostalgie je me demande comment je suis arrivé là. Aucune réponse ne se fait entendre. Puis comme un mal que je dois évacuer, je sens le besoin irréel de la remercier, de murmurer ce mot si humain. Pour un millier de raison ou peut-être juste pour une seule.

Les feux d'artifices couvrent tous les bruits alors doucement j'articule un « Merci » dont le seul témoin fut un petit panda.

* * *

Voila =3

Désolé du retard (Un mois et demi T.T) ! Tandis que j'écris ces quelques lignes, nous sommes le 4 janvier alors je ne suis pas trop en retard sur le nouvel an :p

Un OS qui n'a rien de très spécial, juste un petit brin de romance avec un joli feu d'artifice…

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Sinon, j'ai enfin pu caser la jalousie =D ! Un one-shoot prévu en février… J'ai hâte de vous le montrez *w* !

Bientot 100 commentaires... Merci à tous pour vos nombreux commentaires ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous aimiez mes écrits =3

A bientot, smack !

Open-to-Hope

Ps : Retrouvez-moi sur Ulquii-Hiime. Skyrock . com, poèmes et vidéos ulquihime ;)

_Merci a Ereenu pour la correction =D_


	11. Chocolat & CO

_One-shoot special Saint-valentin!_

_Genre : La jalousie est bien vilain défaut…_

* * *

- C'est la Saint-Valentin, c'est la Saint-Valentin !!

Elle sautille joyeusement, ne voyant pas l'expression excédée de mon visage. Oui, la Saint-Valentin, et alors ? Quelle est la différence avec hier ? Pourquoi ai-je la (très) désagréable impression que je vais détester cette journée ?

- Qu'est-ce que la Saint-valentin ?

- C'est le jour de l'amoûûûr !! La plus belle journée des amoureux ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

- … Vous avez un amoureux ?

- *Snif* Pourquoi gâchez-vous toujours ma joie ?

- …

15 minutes plus tard, elle partit avec son ami Tatsuki, sans un regard pour moi. Elle me bouda royalement. Elle semblait à la fois tendue et excitée. Encore plus intenable que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Le 14 Février, hein ? Il est tant que j'aille me renseigner. J'attrape mon manteau et part pour mes nouvelles investigations.

Après 10 minutes de marche, je me retrouve devant une pâtisserie pleine de cœurs sur sa vitrine. Je crois avoir trouvé mon point de départ. J'entre.

- Bonjour ! Que souhaitez-vous ? M'accueille un déchet blond d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Savoir ce qu'est la Saint-Valentin précisément.

- … Vous déconnez ?

Un déchet blond mal élevé en plus.

- Non.

- Bhaa… Euhhh…

- …

- Bha c'est quand vous achetez des chocolats à vot'copine ! Vous voyez ? Et que vous l'embrassez fougueusement, lui susurrent des mots d'amour… C'est plus clair ?

- Comment fait-on?

- Pour embrasser j'peux pas vous aidez mais pour les chocolats, j'ai une boite à 20 euro !

Donc la tradition est d'offrir une boite de chocolat avec un baiser ? Mmm… Je fais quoi ? Elle semblait très enthousiaste… Je pourrais la remercier de m'héberger avec cette fête…

- Bien, je la prends. Le baiser est-il obligatoire ?

- Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

- Si vous l'aimez. On embrasse ceux qu'on aime, non ?

Je me souviens l'avoir « embrassé » un jour quand elle dormait (Voir OS 7). Je n'ai jamais remboursé ma dette.

- Très bien. … Merci.

Je prends la boite. Evidement, je n'ai pas d'argent alors je sors sans payer. Le vendeur essaye de me courir après mais après l'avoir menacé de mon Cero, il semble beaucoup moins motivé.

Je sais qu'Inoue n'est pas loin. Elle est au parc, je le sens. Je m'y rends donc, le pas pressé.

Quand j'arrive, c'est une espèce de carotte que j'aperçois en compagnie de ma colocataire. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Inoue… En faite… Bha… Comment dire ?

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Tu vois aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin… Je me disais que…

… Où se croit ce shinigami de 2ème classe ?

Il prend la main d'Inoue et la porte à ses lèvres. Mon sang bouillonne d'une rage que je ne connais pas. Comment ose-t-il ?!

- Kuro…Saki… Kun…

- Inoue…

Cette vision m'est insupportable. Voir les rougissements de MA femme, MON ex-prisonnière, destinés à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en peux plus. Et leurs lèvres s'approchent. Dans un instant il sera trop tard. Que fais-je là, immobile ? Inoue Orihime ne m'appartient-elle pas ?

Si. Elle m'appartient. Le moindre de ses cheveux, son nez, sa bouche, ses mains, tous cela m'appartient.

Je m'approche d'eux, le reistu chargé de colère. En deux secondes, tous les oiseaux du parc fuient. Mais qu'importe, celui que je veux voir fuir, c'est cet espèce de…

- Femme.

- Ulquiorra-kun ?

- Venez.

- Hé ! On parlait là ! Écoute-moi l'émo, Inoue tu lui parleras après !

… Que quelqu'un m'arrête… Si cet énergumène n'était pas un de ses amis je jure que…

Elle lui sourit et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Décidément ce rouquin m'exaspère !

Elle lui tant son pouce comme signe de victoire et lui répond d'un clin d'œil. Est-ce un code ?

Elle revient vers moi, toute rose. Elle me fait un léger « salut » et on prend la route vers la maison. Quand on arrive, elle fonce directement dans sa chambre, ne m'adressant toujours pas la parole. C'est le moment de lui donner les chocolats, il me semble.

- J'entre.

- ?

- J'ai… Quelque chose pour vous.

Je lui tends la boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur. Je n'ose pas la regarder devant le ridicule de la situation. Dire que je suis la 4 eme espada…

- C'est pour moi ?

- Pour qui d'autre sinon ?

- Merci… Je…

Elle avance vers moi. Pourquoi j'ai du mal à respirer ?

_« Vous l'embrassez fougueusement, lui susurrent des mots d'amour… _

_On embrasse ceux qu'on aime, non_ ?_ »_

Elle tend ses lèvres vers moi, et les déposent sur… ma joue ? J'ai l'impression d'être déçu. Je m'attendais à autre chose ?

- Merci Ulquiorra ! Vous en voulez un ?

Elle me sourit, ouvre la boîte et me tend un chocolat. Je le prends mais avant de le manger, je pose une question qui me tracasse.

- Que faisiez-vous avec le shinigami ?

- Rien…

Elle ment.

- Répondez. Que faisiez-vous vraiment ?

- Allons, Ulquiorra ! Vous êtes jaloux ?

Jaloux ? Je connais la définition de la jalousie. « Sentiment d'envie à l'égard de quelqu'un qui possède ce que l'on n'a pas ou ce que l'on voudrait avoir. Cela s'accompagne souvent d'hostilité et de dépit. » Certes la ressemblance est troublante mais pourtant cela est impossible. Pour la simple raison que je suis moi. Un arrancar sans émotion. La jalousie ne fait pas partie de mon répertoire.

- Ulquiorra, vous êtes jaloux j'en suis certaine !

- Moi jaloux ? Impossible.

- Bien sur que si !

- Non.

- Il est jalouux~ Il est jalouux~

Si ca lui fait tant plaisir. J'avale mon chocolat avec un savoureux plaisir. Après tout, moi jaloux ? Jamais de la vie !

* * *

**Mais que faisaient-ils vraiment ? Les coulisses (Peu de temps après la fin de l'OS): **

- Allo, Inoue ?

- Tatsuki-chan ! Ca a marché !

- Vraiment ?

- A la perfection ! Ulquiorra m'a fait sa première crise de jalousie !

- Je t'avais dit que ca marcherai ! Comme quoi mes plans ne sont pas si nuls !

- Il faudra que je remercie Kurosaki-kun pour son aide !

- Oui !

- Merci à toi, Tatsuki-chan !

-Mais euh… Il est pas un peu vieux pour toi, cet homme ? Il a quel âge ? Il fait au moins 20 ans ! Je veux pas dire que tu devrais pas avoir une relation avec mais…

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste mon colocataire ! Un ami, quoi !

- Mais pourquoi tu as voulu le rendre jal- ?

- Heu… Je dois couper ! Je t'entends très mal ! A bientôt !

- Att- Bip, Bip, Bip, Biiiiiip !

* * *

Voila un OS promit depuis longtemps ! Enfin le thème de la jalousie XD ! J'ai écris cet OS au mois de Décembre en fait… me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est l'inspiration xD Alala, les écrivains je vous jure…

Il vous a plus ? Moi j'adore les bonus :3 On remercie Ichigo pour son EXEPTIONELLE participation ! (Il me sert enfin à quelque chose XD)

Merci pour vos commentaires, j'ai –enfin ?- dépassé le seuil des 100 commentaires =D Arigatoo~

Dites- moi vos impressions ! Je les lis toujours avec plaisir =3

Smack !!

Merci à Erenu pour la correction =D


	12. Comment te dire

_Et nos cœurs bâteront à l'unisson…_

_Dernier One shoot. _

- Hum !

Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ne pas savoir faire une déclaration ? Pff ! Et alors ? Oui je sais que c'est ridicule à en mourir.

- Hum …

Je suis juste une grosse naïve et une incompétente! Je sais me plaindre, pleurer, espérer mais quand il faut se jeter à l'eau et hurler « JE T'AIME ! » de toute son âme, moi je ne suis bonne qu'à me prendre un plat qui me brûle le dos, tandis que je coule dans la mer de la trouille !

- Hmmmmm !!

J'ai toujours regardé mes aimés de dos et de loin, un sourire et un regard à la dérobé. Mais quand celui-ci vit sous le même toit, c'est… tellement plus difficile ! La frustration de devoir faire taire les battements de son cœur, de ne pas coller sa tête contre ses épaules, de ne pas lui tenir la main, ne pas lui sourire…

Je mets mes mains sur ma tête comme si elle allait éclater et je pousse un cri qui, j'espère, éloignera mes doutes et mes craintes que mon faible cœur cultive depuis longtemps.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Et là, il arrive, l'air intrigué mais nullement inquiet. Lui c'est…

- Ulquiorra…

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Ulquiorra est spécial, il est différent. Ses pupilles vertes, aussi effrayantes que captivantes m'ont toujours plongé dans le doute, mais un doute si confortable ! Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Fort, sûr de lui, culotté … Mon exact opposé. S'il était le feu, je serais l'eau. S'il était l'hiver, moi je serais le printemps. S'il était la lune, je serais le soleil. Sa peau me fait penser à une terre aride qui a besoin d'être arrosée d'amour et de passion… J'aimerai tant être cette eau, qui le rendrait encore plus resplendissant !

- J'ai… J'ai… Quelque chose à faire !

- ?

Je sors de la maison aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Depuis quelque temps, je n'ose plus me retrouver seule avec lui… Problème : on habite dans la même maison. On dort dans la même chambre. Et ne vous faite pas d'idée mais… on dort dans le même lit*! Je me mets toujours à l'extrême opposé du lit pour être sûre que je ne le frôle pas. Surtout pas de contact ! Mais le matin je me retrouve toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre, la tête sur son torse et ses bras entourant ma taille. Dieu, pourquoi être si cruel ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir insufflé plus de courage ? J'ai largement la place en plus ! Je suis super, super grande et je suis consciente de mon tour de poitrine … Ultime soupir. Je vais pas teniiiiiiiiiiir ! Tatsukiiii-chaaan !! T^T !

- *Snif, snif !*

- Inoue ?

- Kuchiki-san… snif !

- I-Inoue ?

- *se jette dans ses bras* KUCHIKIII-SAAAAN !!!

- Wow ! Hé bah, Inoue, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un méchant t'a embêté ?

- Nan…

- Hum… Tu as perdu ton porte monnaie ?

- Naaan…

- Heuuu… Tu es tombée ?

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaan !! J'ai une peine de cœur, Kuchiki-san !

- *Choquée* QUOI ?? Pourquoi tu me dis ca ?? Je sui nulle dans ce genre de truc ! Va demander à Matsumoto !!! Lâche-moi, s'il te plait .

- Mais elle aussi elle est nulle à ça ! Kuchiki-san, tu es ma dernière chance !! S'il te plait ç__ç !

- Je…

- *Regard de chien battu*

- D-D'accord ! Explique moi… _je vais le regretter T.T_

J'explique à Kuchiki-san tous les détails. Une demi-heure après, Kuchiki-san me regarde étrangement.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu es entrain de me dire que depuis tout ce temps il ne s'est rien passé ?! Tu vis avec lui, dans le même lit en plus ! Et tu lui as offert des chocolats le 14 février ! Il a même été jaloux ! ET TU DIS QU'IL NE SAIT RIEN PASSE ?!

- Puisque je te le dis !

- …. Soit ce mec est aveugle soit il ne comprend rien ! Et dans les deux cas, tu es mal … Tu as essayé les lettres ? Un poème même…

- Non…

- Bah essaye !

- Non… Je veux être sur que ce soit super clair !

- Pourquoi tu n'écrirais pas sur ton front « je t'aime X » ?

- *Sors un feutre rose bonbon* Bonne idée !

- -.-' Je Rigolais.

- *Range le feutre* Ha…

- Et si tu lui offrais un autre gâteau avec un mot dessus ?

- … pas original.

- Quoi faut que se soit original ?!

- Bah, pour un homme comme lui, il faut que ce soit surprenant, incroyable ! Tu comprends ?

Le dialogue ne mène pas large, j'en suis toujours au même point. La nuit ne va pas tarder, il me reste tout au plus une heure ! Je n'aurai pas le temps si ça continu… Vais-je devoir m'endormir ce soir à coté de lui. Sans lui avoir rien dit ?

- Inoue, tout ca me stress ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Offre-lui un nounours avec un cœur !... Je t'avais dit que j'étais nulle pour ce genre de chose.

- Que dirait Matsmoto si elle était là… ?

- Un truc du genre « Touche lui les ******** et embrasse-le »

- *Frémis* Haha ^^' !

- Bon, on a trouvé pleins d'idées, tu n'as qu'à choisir ! Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras ! *Tape dans le dos* Vas Inoue, et montre lui que tu sais ce que tu veux ! Crie-le ! « Je vais y arriver ! »

- Je vais y arriver !

- J'ai rien entendu !

-JE VAIS Y ARRIVER !!

- Ouais ! Allez à plus ! Dit-elle en s'en allant précipitamment.

- Hum ! Merci Kuchiki-san !

Finalement, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je peux faire mais au moins mon moral est remonté ! J'ai encore 15 minutes, ça devrait suffire non ? Non ? Je me rapproche de plus en plus de la maison quand…

- Kyaaa trop mimi cette chauve-souris ! Quelle belle peluche .

Mon regard croisa celui d'une chauve souris en peluche. Je soupirais –encore- à haute voix le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de « I love you » ou autre dessus. Après tout, elle aurait été belle à coté de mon panda…

- Mais souriez jeune demoiselle, cette peluche existe en version « love » !

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui, oui ! Entrez donc dans le magasin, venez.

J'entre donc. Le magasin est rempli de peluche et d'accessoires divers. Le vendeur est gentil. Je me doute que ce n'est pas aussi original que je l'avais espérer mais notre « couple » l'est bien assez. J'avance, j'avance puis enfin le vendeur me montre ladite peluche. Coup de cœur.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Elle est tellement belle ! Je la prends, je la prends ! Merci !

- Ha la jeunesse …

Je lui donne directement l'argent, et pars en courant. Tout en courant de toutes mes forces vers la maison, je regarde passionnément mon cadeau. Les ailes sont déployées et les petites oreilles sont dressées sur sa petite tête toute mignonne. Dans ses pates, un croissant de lune sur laquelle est écrit en fil d'or, « Daisuki »**. Plus qu'un virage… Je suis si près !

- Hey, Inoue !

- Désolée, Tatsuki-chan, je suis ultra pressée !

Je lui tape dans la main en passant comme un courant d'air. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là, avec son sourire intrigant, presque rieur. Que mijote-t-elle ?

Qu'importe, mon cœur bat si vite que ce qui m'entoure devient flou. Le seul bruit qui atteint mes oreilles est celui de ma respiration haletante. Rien. Je ne vois rien. Je sens juste que le moment approche, celui où nos cœurs s'uniront peut-être. Ce moment … que je redoute tant et que pourtant, j'attends avec une envie irréaliste. Ulquiorra, vois-tu ce cœur, dans le creux de ma main ? Entends-tu ses battements qui hurlent ton nom dans un rythme effréné ? Le vois-tu, le sens-tu ?

La porte s'ouvre sur le fruit de mon amour, dans un tablier rose, taché de farine. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur la table. Un gâteau en forme de cœur y est posé. Il me fait rire. Cette chose incroyable ! Et ridicule ! Ulquiorra, dans une situation pareille ! Je pose ma peluche, dans un sourire amusé. Ulquiorra, le rose aux joues, qui s'avance vers moi, lentement, hésitant. Cet Ulquiorra qui doit se tordre de honte, mais qui ose, avec le culot et le courage d'un héros.

Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne pouvez pas rire avec moi. Car vous ne pouvez pas voir.

Vous ne pouvez pas voir, sur son front, dans une écriture terriblement féminine, celle de Tatsuki… Sur son font, les doux mots que nous avons tant de mal à nous dire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ulquiorra.

Ces mots qui font battre nos cœurs à l'unisson. Je le sais car j'entends le tien, Ulquiorra. Ce cœur, celui que tu as crée de tes propres mains, ce cœur qui maintenant et pour toujours, bat.

_[Tu le vois, ce cœur qui bat et hurle ton nom, dans ma main ?_

_Maintenant, me crois-tu, quand je te dis que deux âmes peuvent se comprendre et partager leurs émotions ?]_

*Ils n'ont pas assez d'économie pour se payer un deuxième lit.

** « Daisuki » veut dire « Je t'aime ».

**-O-**

Amen !

Ho, je vous ne supplie, pardonnez moi mon retard T.T *Se traine à terre* Gomeeeeen ! Je ne voulais pas m'en aller si longtemps sans vous parler mais j'avais tellement honte de cette page blanche ! Cela me stressait, de lire « La suite !» alors que je n'avais rien à vous donné ! Alors merci de tout mon cœur, à vous tous, qui m'avez envoyé des messages de soutiens, des bonnes chances et des encouragements, vous, qui m'avez fait part de votre impatiente et de votre envie de voir leurs nouvelles aventures ! C'est parce que j'ai reçu ce genre de commentaires que je me suis décidée à me bouger ;p Merci à tous !

Question chapitre, j'aime la fin XD Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'elle lui donne la peluche, hein ? Et bah non, finalement pas besoin ^.^ ! On peut dire merci à Tatsuki qui a grandement aidé notre Ulquiorra ! Laissons-lui la parole :

_Tatsuki : Haaa ! Ouais j'ai grave assurée, je sais … wmahaha !! La vérité c'est que je passais voir Inoue et quand je suis entré j'ai vu Batman qui boudait ! Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que son cœur battait quand il la voyait… Et il m'a demandé conseil. Bon vous vous en doutez, je gâteau et le stylo sur la tronche, c'est mes idées ! Fallait que ce soit bien clair ! Et puis je suis sure que Inoue aurait pu faire un truc dans le genre alors voilà… Bref il a eu quelques réticences mais ca s'est bien passé. Et maintenant Inoue a un mari… Et-_

Oui, oui on a compris ! (Ils ne sont pas –encore- mariés !) Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Ps : Pour la 2eme fois, -dans mas grande bonté (et oui encore)- j'ai enfin donné un rôle à cette Rukia qui ne nous sert à rien et qui comme Ichigo, se… Oui bon vous aurez compris =P ! *on voit tout l'amour que l'auteur accorde à ces personnages*

Merci à tous et à Ereenu pour la correction !

* * *

Edit Janvier 2010.

Bonjour à vous~ Cette fiction a maintenant plus d'un an et je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle est terminée ! Je ne l'avais pas dit explicitement, désolée. J'ai été très heureuse de l'écrire et tout aussi contente de voir qu'elle vous plaisait via vos commentaires ! J'en reçois encore de temps en temps, ce qui me fait toujours sourire! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui l'ont lu intégralement ou partiellement et je clame haut et fort : « VIVE LE ULQUIHIME ! »

Open-to-Hope.


End file.
